Te souviens-tu James ?
by M. Lennon
Summary: "Te souviens-tu, James ? Te souviens-tu de nos 13 ans ? A cette époque-là, on était libres et insouciants." Remus est devenu professeur à Poudlard et entre Harry et l'évasion de Sirius, il ressent ce besoin de parler à celui qui fut, autrefois, comme un f rère pour lui.


Te souviens-tu, James ?

Te souviens-tu de nos 13 ans ?

A cette époque-là, on était libres et insouciants, aussi libres et insouciants qu'on pouvait alors l'être.

Cette année-là, Tu-Sais-Qui n'en était qu'au début de son ascension et on commençait tout juste à en entendre parler. C'est cette année-là que tu as commencé à vraiment repéré Lily. C'est d'ailleurs aussi cette année-là que ta tête a commencé à enfler. Je me souviens, ça a débuté après le match contre Serdaigle où tu as marqué 70 points à toi tout seul.

Et puis, surtout, c'est cette année-là qu'on est devenus des frères.

Oui, c'est cette année-là que Sirius et toi aviez eu l'idée qui allait nous faire devenir des frères, ou du moins le croyait-on. Jamais des frères ne se trahissent. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu es mort, Peter aussi et Sirius s'est évadé d'Azkaban il y a de cela quelques mois.

Et moi, je suis seul.

Seul, sans vous, vous qui avez toujours été là pour moi. Seul à chaque pleine lune, seul à chaque instant. C'est assez bête à dire, mais le moment où vous me manquez le plus, où votre absence se ressent le plus, c'est justement à chaque pleine lune, à chaque fois que je me transforme en monstre. Sans vous, je redeviens un monstre. C'est vous qui m'empêchiez d'en être vraiment un. C'est grâce à vous que je pouvais garder un minimum d'humanité. Maintenant, c'est pire que tout. Parce que je sais qu'à un moment, il y avait un cerf, un chien et un rat pour m'aider. C'est fini.

Je suis seul et à Poudlard. Tu le sais sûrement James, mais cette année je suis professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu peux être fier de moi, je n'ai pas fui lorsque Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste. Pourtant, j'aurais pu. Surtout cette année, avec Sirius qui t'as trahi dans les parages. _T_'as trahi ? Que dis-je ! _Nous _as trahis !

Aujourd'hui, James, j'ai fait un cours sur les Epouvantards aux 3èmes années. Tu sais que la plus grande peur du fils de Frank et Alice, c'est Servilus ? Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je voulais te parler. A un moment, l'Epouvantard s'est transformé en Détraqueur. Et tu sais qui est cet élève qui a peur de la peur elle-même ? C'est un autre Gryffondor. Je vais te donner un indice. Il a les cheveux bruns en bataille et il a les yeux verts. Oui, je te parle de ton fils, James.

La première fois que je l'ai aperçu, j'en suis resté interdit. J'ai cru que c'était toi, pendant une seconde qui m'a semblé une éternité. Et puis, j'ai vu ses yeux verts et sa cicatrice. Mais surtout, il n'était accompagné ni d'un grand brun aux cheveux longs et aux traits nobles, ni d'un petit bien en chair, oserais-je dire, ni d'un garçon tout frêle. Non, lui était accompagné d'un grand roux et d'une fille aux cheveux indomptables, le sixième fils d'Arthur et Molly, Ron de son prénom, et une née moldue, Hermione.

Elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily, tu sais. En plus d'être née moldue, je crois qu'elle connaît _L'Histoire de Poudlard _par cœur. En y pensant, je crois qu'elles partagent la même peur de ne pas être à la hauteur parce qu'elles viennent d'un autre monde. Je crois bien qu'elle est la meilleure dans toutes les classes qu'elle suit (et elle en suit beaucoup !). Sauf en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dans ce cours ci, le mien si tu as tout suivi, elle est dépassée par un autre Gryffondor. Un indice ? Il est aussi doué en tant qu'attrapeur que son père l'était comme poursuiveur. Et oui, encore une fois, je te parle de ton fils, James.

Oh James, comme j'aimerais que tu le vois jouer. Tu serais si fier de lui. Dans les airs, il a la même grâce et la même aisance que tu avais. C'est McGonagall qui l'a repéré en première année. Tu te rends compte, ton fils est le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle ! Et tout ça, en ayant vécu une vie sans Quidditch. Qu'en serait-il si tu l'avais élevé ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que serait son jeu.

Tu me manques James. Les Maraudeurs me manquent. Lily me manque. Alice et Frank me manquent. Tout me manque. Si Sirius ne nous avait pas trahis… Ah, si seulement.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela James ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien... De nous quatre, il était celui qui détestait le plus Voldemort, ses stupides Mangemorts et cette stupide idéologie sur la pureté du sang. C'est lui qui a créé les Maraudeurs, et pourtant, c'est lui qui les a détruits. J'ai été heureux, grâce à vous. Et depuis, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis tellement seul.

J'ai mal James, quand je pense à vous, quand je pense à nous, quand je repense à nos aventures à Poudlard, quand je vois Harry qui a grandi sans ses parents, sans toi, sans Lily, quand je pense au petit Neville, qui, lui, a grandi en voyant ses parents qui ont perdu la tête, qui ne reconnaissent même pas leur propre fils. J'ai tellement mal quand je pense à ce qu'est devenu ma vie.

Te souviens-tu James ?

Te souviens-tu de nos 13 ans ?

Te souviens-tu du temps où nous étions heureux ?


End file.
